Me preocupo
by alejandra.pyo
Summary: — ¡pero no debiste esforzarte mucho Karin— —no te molestes quieres solo hice el trabajo que me corresponde en este escuadrón— —No estoy molesto, yo solo me preocupo— ¿Por qué tanto enojo de Toushiro y por qué se preocupa?, pasen y descúbranlo :)


Bueno esta es mi segunda historia HitsuKarin, será un poco más larga que la anterior(n u n) espero les guste, por ahora solo are historias de un capitulo (no me llega la inspiración para hacer una más larga).

La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener

Bueno aquí va

**Me preocupo**

Han pasado muchos años de los incidentes que habían sucedido en la Sociedad de Almas, pero ahora todo era tranquilo, claro había uno que otro hollow haciendo destrozos pero nada fuera de lo normal. En pocas palabras en esos años que habían pasado ahora se podían disfrutar de días calmados en el _Seireitei_.

En estos momentos se podía disfrutar de una tranquila tarde la cual los shinigamis ocupaban para descansar después de un largo día, y una donde se podía ver al capitán del Decimo escuadrón que se encontraba caminando de regreso a su escuadrón junto con su teniente Matsumoto ya que habían tenido una misión de reconocimiento que duro 3 semanas porque parecía que algo extraño pasaba en el Rukongai pero solo fue una falsa alarma para alivio de todos, y para enojo del capitán ya que lo habían hecho perder el tiempo, pero ya no le podía hacer nada, lo único que quería es llegar a su escuadrón.

— ¡uffff!, al fin hemos vuelto, ya tengo ganas de descansar— decía su teniente con un poco de pereza

—de eso nada, tenemos que trabajar hay mucho papeleo que hacer cuando regresemos— le dijo su capitán en tono de fastidio porque ya sabía que cuando su teniente no tenía ganas de hacer algo no lo hacía y no había forma de hacerla trabajar, pero esta vez la pondría a trabajar como diera lugar ya que estaba cansado de que siempre él hiciera todo.

—Pero Taiiichooo, hemos trabajado mucho descansemos un poco, ande conozco un lugar donde hacen una comida deliciosa y sirven un delicioso sake— dijo Matsumoto con claras intenciones de irse.

— ¡HE DICHO QUE NO! — dijo _Toushiro_ dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante

—Ha que malo es usted, cuando dejara de ser tan gruñón— dijo Matsumono esto último en voz baja e inflando sus cachetes en forma de puchero, pero su capitán si la había oído.

— ¿Que has dicho?— pregunto con un notorio tic en el ojo izquierdo

— ¿YO?, nada capitán— dijo fingiendo demencia

Él iba a decir algo más pero en ese instante llegaron a su oficina siendo recibidos por nada más y nada menos que Kurosaki Karin, si algo había pasado en estos años era que a la ya no tan pequeña Kurosaki estaba viviendo definitivamente en la sociedad de almas ya que su reiatsu era muy grande y se determinó que permaneciera ahí, y ahora tenía el cargo de tercera al mando en el décimo escuadrón

—Hitsugaya taicho, Rangiko-san, bienvenidos— dijo con respeto haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Gracias por recibirnos pequeña karin— dijo dándole uno de esos abrazos asfixiantes

—de nada— dijo separándose de ese abrazo, y se dirigió a su capitán y menciono — capitán ya he terminado con todo el papeleo— dijo para señalar su escritorio donde hay dos pilar de papeleo y prosiguió — en el escritorio están dos montones uno es el que ya está terminado y listo para entregar, no lo he entregado en la espera de que usted lo revise, y el otro ya lo he leído pero necesita su firma; me he encargado de que los subordinados entrenaran todos los días a acepción del día en que limpiamos el escuadrón de arriba abajo, y por ultimo hace un rato vinieron a informar que en cuanto llegaran hicieran un informe de su misión, eso es todo capitán— dijo en un tono serio, Karin no solo era fuerte sino que también era muy responsable en cuanto al trabajo del escuadrón aunque se le veía cansada y no era para menos ya que hacer todo el trabajo que corresponde a capitán mas el trabajo de teniente acompañado del entrenamiento junto a los subordinados era agotador.

—En pocas palabras eso significa que…. ¡NO HAY TRABAJO PARA MI! — pego un grito la teniente de la emoción, para después decir un — Karin eres lo máximo ahora podre descansar— y enseguida salir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Toushiro no alcanzo a decirle nada solo suspiro y dijo —sí que es rápida cuando se trata de irse a descansar— y solo se acercó a la puerta y la cerró para dirigirse Karin —gracias por encargarte de todo el escuadrón en mi ausencia— eso lo dijo tranquilamente pero después le dijo en tono de regaño y enojo lo siguiente — ¡pero no debiste esforzarte mucho Karin , mira la cara de cansancio que se te ve me imagino que no dormiste mucho por todo el trabajo y el entrenamiento, y donde me entere de que no comiste bien te las veras con migo, tan solo mírate no puedes ni con tu propia alma! —

—no te molestes quieres solo hice el trabajo que me corresponde en este escuadrón y ese es el de ocuparme de todo mientras que tú y Rangiko-san no están no es para que te molestes si— dijo Karin con un poco de molestia ella solo hacia su trabajo no era para que la regañara

—No estoy molesto— dijo acercándosele y abrazándola por atrás causándole un sonrojo a la chica— yo solo me preocupo— y enseguida dirigió sus manos al vientre de Karin —por ustedes, no sé qué haría si algo malos les pasara a ustedes dos— dijo atrayendo mas a Karin brindándole un abrazo que le transmitía seguridad y asiendo que su sonrojo aumentara ya que él estaba acariciando con ternura su vientre.

—Eso jamás pasara, te lo aseguro— dijo poniendo sus manos en sima de las de él.

—Lo sé de eso me encargare yo, siempre los protegeré—

Y es que en estos años ellos no solo se había hecho novios, sino que también se casaron y después de algunos meses la noticia de que serían padres los hizo muy felices, y ahí estaban el abrazando a Karin quien ya lucía un embarazo de 9 meses.

— 0 —

Al día siguiente en la mañana cuando estaban a punto de irse, Toushiro estaba ya en la puerta esperando a Karin pero no la veía venir se preocupó y decido ir y ver qué pasaba, lo que encontró no le gusto, ahí en el suelo estaba la persona que quería con toda su vida de rodillas abrazándose el vientre muy fuerte al parecer era la hora, como pudo la cargo como a una princesa y se la llevo lo más rápido al cuarto escuadrón.

Los minutos pasaban he iba de aquí para allá, entre más tiempo pasaba más se ponía intranquilo— ¿Por qué tardan tanto? — es lo que se repetía una y otra vez , cuando está a punto de volverse loco salió una enfermera y le dijo — ella dice que quiere que usted esté presente sino no cree poder hacerlo— y sin más Toushiro entro y cuando ya estuvo adentro la vio en una camilla dando unos gritos de dolor muy fuertes, se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomo de la mano ella lo vio y le dio una pequeña sonrisa pero así como llego se fue ya que los dolores eran muy fuertes y su expresión cambio a una de dolor, él la miro y le daba ánimos para que pudiera en el fondo le dolía verla así pero tenía que ayudarla en lo que pudiera y si lo único que podía hacer era darle ánimos entonces eso es lo que haría.

—Es un niño— dijo el doctor, para después limpiar al bebé y ponerlo en una manta y depositarlo con cuidado en los brazos de Karin ella lo vio y después vio Toushiro, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero eran de felicidad a él le paso lo mismo, se acercó a ver a él pequeñín que reposaba tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre, era físicamente igualito a Toushiro.

Pero un instante después Karin entre cerró los ojos y su respiración bajaba poco a poco, esto alarmo a los doctores he hizo que Toushiro se preocupara.

— ¿Karin que te pasa? — dijo en una voz quebrada

—estoy bien, no te preocupes solo estoy cansada— se le dificultaba decir cada palabra más y más— así que dormiré un poco— dijo cerrando los ojos poco a poco, de inmediato se llevaron a el pequeño bebé y sacaron a la fuerza a el capitán mientras decía — ¡Karinnnn karinnn no te vayas, no me dejes por favor!— el solo podía ver a los doctores y enfermeras que la atendían rápidamente.

12 tortuosas horas habían pasado desde eso, en las cuales no sintió vergüenza de llorar, solo pedía que Karin estuviera bien solo eso.

En ese instante salió una enfermera con cara seria eso lo destrozo, ¿acaso algo malo había pasado?, cuando llego hasta el ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo —ella estará bien solo estaba cansada hace poco que ha despertado pase a verla— sin pensarlo dos veces entro y vio que estaba en una camilla recostada y viéndolo directamente, en un instante él estaba a su lado abrazándola fuerte mente

—Me preocupe tanto p-pensé que tu…. — pero fue interrumpido

—Perdón por eso estaba muy cansada, y ya te había dicho que no te preocuparas—

—Eso era inevitable— dijo eso para después abrazarla más fuerte siendo correspondido por ella

Alguien toco la puerta y entro era una enfermera que llevaba un pequeño bultito en los brazos

—disculpen pero alguien los quería ver— dijo eso poniendo al pequeñín en brazos de su madre— con permiso—

Los dos lo abrazaron fuerte mente

— ¿Qué nombre le deberíamos poner?— pregunto Toshiro

—Me gusta el nombre de Tomoe, ¿Qué opinas? — dijo Karin con una sonrisa muy amplia

—Me gusta, ese será entonces— dijo Toshiro abrazándolos fuertemente

—Ya no te preocupes tanto, estamos bien—

—Perdón pero ahí tienes un erro yo me preocupe, me preocupo y me preocupare por su bienestar por siempre, aunque no te guste— le dijo mirándola a los ojos

—Está bien, ya no diré nada más— y desvió sus ojos a otra parte ya que se sonrojo, ese chico siempre se las ingeniaba para sacarle uno.

Y así la felicidad de esta pareja aumento más por la llegada de su pequeñín, y a Karin le quedo en claro que pase lo que pase Toshiro siempre se preocupara por ellos y los protegerá con todas sus fuerzas eso le hizo sentirse muy feliz y a la vez protegida.

Fin

Bueno espero les haya gustado, la verdad esta historia solo la tenía hasta donde la regaña por no haber descansado y la abraza por atrás y le iba a dar fin ahí pero bueno mientras la escribía me llego la idea de que tuvieran un bebé ¿porque no? Se lo merecen XD, bueno espero sus reviews, díganme si les gusto, en que puedo mejorar (la ortográfica la checo pero si ven una díganme eso me ayudara a mejorar XD), etc., Y les agradezco los reviews que me dejaron en la historia pasada me hicieron muy feliz y me motivaron a escribir esta historia gracias!

Bueno solo les digo un esperen mi próxima historia (no la he escrito pero espérenlaJ).

BYE


End file.
